Past, Present and Future
by Crwyddn
Summary: Investigating the history of Evangelyne and Tristepin.  Developing trust.
1. Chapter 1

Evangelyne was resting on her bed in her room in the Sadida kingdom, allowing her mind to drift. This had been her room since she was a young girl, first appointed to guard Amelia, the young princess. Although she had grown into a young woman nothing seemed to have changed around the room. This was still the same bed, the same closet by its side to hold her few changes of clothes, and a comfortable brightly patterned rug on the wooden floor. This room, although scarcely furnished, had been her relaxing haven for over ten years now. It had been like an extra gift from the Cra god himself, as had her new role in life as a bodyguard – to the Sadida Princess, no less. Although very spoilt, the princess could be likable at times, and as both of them had been of a similar age, they had the whole forest to play in.

Life was not always this way, of course, for the young Evangelyne. She was born into a family of 10, all boys except herself and younger sister, Trinity, and felt somehow less loved than her brothers. They always had new bows, new clothes and spent a great deal of time with their father, training. She was not encouraged to learn to use a bow, her mother preferred her to help with the household chores and sister, to learn to cook and clean up after the men folk. She slept apart from her brothers as was expected, and from an early age preferred to sleep outside on the grass under the shady trees behind their small shack. She rose with the sun, collected food and fetched wood for the cooking fire before waking her father and brothers. Her mother would join her in the kitchen to make the fire and cook for them all, and they would eat after the men folk left. Of course, the men had huge appetites and ate most of the food she had gathered. She learned to keep a little back for her mother, Trinity and herself to eat, hiding her stash in a tree hollow. After chores were complete, Eva had time to herself. Her mother had little time to teach her feminine skills, so she learned to copy her brothers in their activities.

The work eventually took its toll on her mother, who fell ill. Exhausted by bearing yet another child and with caring for 10 children, she lay weak and frail on her bed. Eva tended to her the best she could, but it was not enough. Eva held her hand for a long time before her father shooed her away. Although a healer had been sent for, her mother died. Eva sobbed heartbroken in her tree. No one came for her, to bother her. Everyone else was busy with matters after a death, arranging homes for the boys and Trinity, jobs for the eldest, dividing the family – for the best, she was later told. Trinity was easily rehomed; as a charming two-year old, who could resist? No one wanted an older girl, and their father didn't want to care for her. His grief was immense and unbearable; he did not wish to inflict that on this children.

Eva's father knew someone in the King's Guards and was discussing his problem regarding his eldest daughter with him over a beer – that was when the guard offered a possible solution. The King had decided that as Princess Amelia had now discovered her powers, and liked to wander in the forest, she really required a guard to watch over her. Amelia didn't like any of the guards, they were too old and bossy – don't do that, don't do this, too dangerous, too dirty, too much work. She had pouted and sulked and shouted – a lot. She wanted a girl guard, and why not? The King was perplexed – how would he find such a person? All the guards were men, after all. Eva's father agreed to allow the guard to mention his situation to the King, and waited for the reply.

The King was surprised by the suggestion, and discussed the matter with the Queen. She persuaded him to give Evangelyne a trial. At least the child would have a home, even if she were unsuccessful, she thought. She was certain a young girl could charm her way into one of the guard's families, particularly if she was anything like their darling daughter. A few days later, a shy, quiet girl arrived at the castle gates with her father. Eva was scared at the prospect of meeting the King and Queen and hoped she would present herself properly. Her father had warned her to be on her best behaviour and to make a good impression, for he would be leaving her in the care of the Sadidas regardless. Eva had not needed to worry – the King and Queen were enchanted by her, and took her to meet their daughter, Amelia.

Amelia squealed with delight at her new bodyguard, hugging her father. Eva was not so sure. Although the King and Queen were kind enough, Amelia was a huge responsibility. Keeping the young princess out of trouble and in sight taxed Eva's abilities to the limit. Within a month, Eva had settled into her new routine and although she missed her family dearly, she soon learned to push her memories away. Amelia taught her to read and write in return for swimming instruction. Eva soon developed a thirst for knowledge that the King encouraged. He arranged archery lessons so she could increase her Cra skills, approved her access to his dragoturkey stables to learn to ride, and had Amelia's tutor include Eva in his children's lessons. She smiled as she remembered teaching Amelia to swim in the river, climb trees, swing on vines and play "dodge-the-brother" with Amand. Amand was so serious, the exact opposite of the impulsive Amelia, and who frowned constantly at their childish games, admonishing the young Cra for teaching the young princess tomboy antics. The King and Queen hardly seemed to mind, and treated Evangelyne as another daughter within their household, encouraging Amelia to teach her new bodyguard social graces, dignity and respect to allow her to fit in with her new family. Eva vowed to be a perfectionist in all she did.

Within a short time, the girls developed a bond deeper than friendship; they both relied on each other, although neither would admit it. At times both girls would argue and treat each other to scorn about their lifestyles, both were hot-headed and prone to flares of temper; Amelia because she failed to make her bodyguard more feminine, and Eva because she failed to make the princess less demanding and more responsible for herself.

Eva sighed…. It was true she suffered fools badly. Cra knows Amelia was bad enough at times, and when that Iop was around, she had twice the irritation. Despite this, she had to admit she loved them both, despite their stupidity. She smiled tenderly as the thought of Tristepin entered her head and pulled her mind back into focus. She crossed to the window parting the vines to gaze across the forest. The air was warm, the forest canopy unruffled. A few birds flew among the leaves seeking insects to eat. Everything seemed mellow today giving her a rare chance to relax and reflect on her life. She crossed to her closet and removed her journal. Sitting on the bed, she flicked through the pages slowly. This journal was almost the story of her life since she arrived at the castle. As she learned to write, she made a record of important happenings each week. Learning to read, write, ride and handle a bow – it was all in there. Amelia and "that dress" … haha, yes she remembered. She said Amelia looked like a gobball in it, and everyone called her Princess Gobball for a week. How that annoyed Amelia! No, Eva wasn't sorry. Although she had yet to learn social graces (lying), it had at least bought Amelia down to earth a little for a short time.

She continued leafing through the book, stopping every so often to remember the past. Like the Queen's illness and her death, Amelia's sorrow and helping her deal with her distress. Eva was upset too, but managed to keep her feelings under control while she helped the princess's heart heal. Every night Eva would return to her room and sob quietly, as she remembered the Queen's kindness.

"Amelia, you're not the only one to lose a mother," she had written in her book, "but I feel as if I've lost two". It seemed harsh now, but her journal kept her sanity at times, and she kept her secrets safe from prying eyes. This was not easy, as Amelia liked to try to control her bodyguard. Eva made it hard for her anyway, but Amelia liked to pry, and show some control sometimes, for Eva's private thoughts always seemed a mystery to the Princess. Eva had become confident, content with her life now, and seldom wrote much in the journal for a few years.

Sneaking out of the castle with Amelia following some whimsical dream of the princess was in there, although she kept the main reason she had agreed to accompany Amelia to herself. For a few months now, Amand had tried courting Eva, but if she was honest with herself, Eva really didn't like Amand too much. She was serious enough without adding more gloom in her life. Accompanying Amelia would give her time to think. Meeting Yugo, Ruel and Tristepan had been an entry for sure. Yugo was sweet, Ruel was…. Well, just Ruel, a grumpy old man, but had a heart of gold when he allowed it to show. A reluctant adventurer, just like herself, although she felt she had to look and care for them all at times. As for Tristepin … he was just a typical stupid Iop at first. She tolerated his presence as the rest seemed taken with him, but he was just another irritation in her life.

After a while, she began to see him differently. A buffoon at times, he kept the atmosphere light with his antics, but was always alert for danger like her, and quick to react also. He considered himself as a protector of the little band, putting himself between the danger and the rest. He wanted to be a hero - she hoped he'd live that long. Of course, there was the battle with Nox, which certified him for entry into Hero legends. After saving them all, Pinpin died in her arms… or rather disappeared, along with his sword with that annoying Shushu. She was more than heart-broken after that. That hurt much more than losing her mother or the Queen, or even when he broke her bow when possessed by Rubilax… Could it be that she loved him?

For months, she kept sensing him around, hearing him talk to her, seeing shadows that looked like him, hearing him plead with her to find him, save him, free him…. and she did. She found him by herself, although rescuing him needed some extra help. She caught him when Rubilax released possession of him, and held him close to her to confirm to her heart that he was indeed solid and alive, and in her arms. Yes, she agreed with her account of that, and the sentiment was confirmed… Yes, she was positive she loved him. There was no doubt that he had come to love her, he had been flirting for months, and she had been brushing him aside, rather brutally. But then, she was still unsure of her feelings for Amand. And now? She had had to tell Amand, of course. He questioned her sanity, but her heart was quite set on Tristepin and Amand knew he'd lost her. True, the fight between them had really been over her, although neither acknowledged that fact, but she knew it in her heart. Not that the outcome made any difference to her decision. Her heart had already decided for her long before that fight even began.

Her biggest difficulty now was being together with him without interruptions or prying from Amelia. It was doubtful if she was jealous, but doubtless just used to having Eva by her side whenever she needed her. Time to grow up a little, princess, Eva thought. Adventures are fine, but sometimes I'd like some quiet, special times for myself where no one needs me to protect them.

She put away her journal, and thought of Tristepin. She could hear his voice outside, near her window. He was boasting to the Sadida children who were idolising him once again. She rolled her eyes and tutted. That ego would take some beating down, but beneath it, he was soft and gentle and shy. She wondered about his past – she knew very little about him, really. He talked about his recent heroics, but nothing regarding his past, just like herself. Perhaps it could be time to confide in each other to develop the trust between them. She knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him… it would never be dull. She stood up and smoothed her hair and clothes… time to find her lover and a very quiet, secluded place.


	2. Chapter 2

Tristepin had searched everywhere he could think of for Evangelyne. He'd tried the stables in case she was helping with the dragoturkeys, next checking the library in case she was reading. He thought she may be near his statue, writing in her book, but there were only a few children playing there. Of course, they wished to hear his heroic tales of his epic fights, his death and his return. He was quick to mention Eva's part in his rescue and heavily elaborated the tale about the great escape and saving her life after.

Children were so easy to please – a few demonstrations waving his sword around and they merrily scampered off to re-enact his adventures. He grinned at them as they played happily together, before frowning and continuing his search for Eva. His frown remained as he remembered his childhood. His was not so happy or carefree. He was different to the rest, a Iop, a boy with no sense and hard to discipline. His name was not Tristepin then; although he was called many names, none affectionately. From as far back as he could remember, he'd been made to help around the family farm, building his muscles digging the soil, sowing the seeds, carrying water from the stream to water the sprouting crops, finally gathering in the meagre crops for storing. During the colder months, he'd gather wood for the kitchen fire, chopping trees, cutting logs, and hauling them home. There was never an acknowledgement for his hard work, just a sneer or harsh word. All he'd ever wanted was a little praise, or a kind word. Violence was a way of life for him, his siblings bullied and blamed him constantly, and his father cruelly punished him unnecessarily. Even the village children called him Ogrest junior. He became accustomed to being lonely in a crowded place. Finally, after an unwarranted thrashing from his father, he'd had enough. He never returned that day after collecting berries; he just kept on walking and didn't look back. He didn't recall how long he wandered aimlessly and starving, until Goultard discovered him, and saw his potential. Goultard gave him a place to live, raised his strength and self-belief by working him hard, but with kindness. He became the father that Tristepin had wanted. Goultard even suggested his new name, which he adopted when his foster father made him the guardian of his Shushu and entrusted Rubilax to him. Finally, Goultard considered him ready to make his own future in the world, while he himself lay down to rest.

Tristepin was alone in the world again; except not quite that alone, he now had Rubilax. There were adventures; not extremely successful, but some sort of adventure all the same. Rubilax became the closest to a friend that he ever had, and although he found it hard to admit it, even Rubi's grumblings were company. Controlling Rubilax was a problem. If the Iop allowed him free reign, he lost control to the demon, and Rubilax fed on Tristepin's anger and humiliations. Luckily through one of his demon-controlled rages, he found some new friends; people who actually liked him and wanted him around. He had never mentioned anything of his past to the rest, particularly Eva, as it was too lacklustre compared to theirs. He envied their tales, for he had little to offer from his experiences suitable for telling around a campfire. To cover his awkwardness, he inflated his ego, exaggerating his confidence, to conceal his shyness and lack of wisdom. Besides, such behaviour was expected from an Iop, a class with little between the ears.

Things became much clearer to him as he waited for rescue, trapped in his own sword, with Rubilax in total control of his body and life. The demon had reached out for him as he died and dragged him back into the world, swapping places in the process. Trapped though he was, he used the time for thinking, drifting around the world watching other people until he learned control of his thoughts. After months of trying, he finally located Eva in the Sadida kingdom, always in the same place, thinking of him, which made it much easier to contact her. He expected her to think she was going crazy, but hoped his messages might finally galvanise her into action. Eventually, she came alone, probably chasing her demons and hunting them down. Regardless of the reasons, she found him, rescued him; she even convinced his demon to release him and to return to the sword. Although still weak, he grew strength from holding her in his arms, finding enough reserves to assist her in their escape. Eva was his strength now, he lived to conquer her stiff reserve and discover the tender side of this beautiful and brave cra.

How different his life was now – in his dreams he often returned to his old home to show his family what he had become without them, despite them, to prove them wrong. He was a respected Knight Guardian of a Shushu, trained by a hero, with great friends and grand adventures every day. He had gained a demon's admiration; fought to keep the beautiful girl he loved, although still desperately hoping she loved him as much in return. Ah, Eva… He needed to trust her and for her to trust in him. To be honest, he had no idea of how to handle this situation with Eva. He had longings that tied his stomach in knots but was scared he would frighten her away with his clumsiness. His face reddened at those thoughts and his stomach did a back flip as he saw her approaching. She made him feel complete and content, although he found it so difficult in his Iop brain to find the words to express it to her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Eva" he yelled, breaking into a grin. He bounded up to her and swept her into his arms, spinning her round and around.

"Shhh" she admonished, blushing but laughing. "Amelia might hear". Why did he make her seem so shy and giggly? All her poise just ebbed away when he held her.

"Nah, she's with the others helping with Chibi and Grougal"

Eva allowed herself to relax in his arms and indulged herself in their kiss. Reluctantly, she pulled away. "Pinpin, we need to talk"

"Talk? About what?" Tristepin was alarmed. Was this a good thing or not?

"Us"

"Er… us?" He wondered what he'd done wrong lately and his face screwed up trying to remember if he'd upset her in any way.

"Just us" she replied, smiling and linking her arm in his, pulling him gently towards the forest. "Did I ever tell you how cute you look when you're trying to think?"

He grinned as he allowed himself to bend to her will.

The couple settled themselves down on the grass beneath Pinpin's memorial, an arm around each other's shoulders. Eva often spent time here in quiet reflection and people knew to keep their distance. Here they should be safe from eavesdroppers.

"I used to come here a lot when you were away," said Eva, softly.

"I know," smiled Pinpin, "writing or drawing in your book. I used to watch you, before I learned how to contact you."

"I thought I was going crazy with grief," Eva confessed, blushing. "I missed you so much, I couldn't think straight."

"You? You are so much in control of yourself usually." He regarded her astonished.

"I've lost so much in my past, although losing you was far worse." She confided. "I couldn't eat, sleep or think about anyone else. Just the times we had together." She paused, reflecting. She looked into his eyes. "I'm so sorry I called you names. I found you irritating, and you added to my responsibilities. I wasn't sure if I had to protect Amelia or you from yourself at times. You seemed so stupid, so impulsive." She sighed. "I was wrong, I know that now. There is none with greater ability than you for laying your life on the line for others." She flushed, afraid she'd said too much.

"It's just what I do for those I care about." He said softly. "Perhaps I do need some protection from myself sometimes. Your presence makes me stop and think before I act these days. Iops act first, think later. You make me think first sometimes." He grinned "Not always though!"

She chuckled. "You're probably right. I'm not sure when things changed. One day I realised I was looking at you differently. With grudging admiration, I think. You were so impetuous, but I had glimpsed something …. noble, maybe, in your actions." She felt his arm tighten around her shoulder. She didn't look at him, allowing herself to continue. "I had a dream that you saved me three times, and then asked me to marry you. I couldn't break free of the dream until…." She hesitated, breathing deeply. "… Until I saw…. Trinity." She hid her face in her hands. Oh Cra… it still hurts so deep.

"Eva?" he whispered, placing his hand on hers. "Tell me … talk to me. I can listen good."

Eva began hesitantly, unaccustomed to talking about herself. Pinpin, true to his word, listened intently without interrupting, holding her tenderly when the tale slowed, allowing her time to gather composure again.

"Where is Trinity now?" he asked finally, wiping a tear tenderly from her eye with his finger.

"I don't know. I'm not sure which family took her. I have resigned myself to the possibility I shall never see her again."

"You and me are born to adventure. We should search for her after we find Yugo's family – just you and I."

"There's no-one you would like to find?" asked Eva.

"I know where my family are… not that they care." He answered, bitterly. "Although one day I'd like to return and show them what I've made of my life. To shout it – HEY, LOOK AT ME. Look what I have, hear what we've done and become. A hero, a legend, a Shushu Knight - somebody! Meet my wife …my children, my future…."

He continued to explain, to share at last with someone else who cared enough. "…and then I met you." He concluded. "You see, we are very alike, you and me. Lots of hurt, self-reliance, and great defences put there to guard us against pain. Only when we drop our guard and open our hearts, can we truly love and be loved." . Astounded, she kissed him.

"That was the most beautiful thing you've ever said," she gasped. "But my guard has to be up, to do my duty and protect…" She stopped because he'd pressed a finger to her lips.

"You can drop that guard when you are with me. My deepest wish is to protect you always. Let me share your duties. Amelia is your duty, Yugo will be mine. Ruel can take care of himself. He's been capable of that for years. There will be a day when we are not required to protect them. Amelia won't need you forever. Yugo will find his family. What then for us?" He paused. "You've trusted in me to share your past, I've shown you trust by sharing mine. What I am is yours. Who I am is yours. All I can do I will do for you. I can offer no more than my love, and my life."

"Can two broken hearts make a whole?" she asked, slipping her arms around his neck. "Because I'm willing to join mine to yours, if it will work."

He gazed into her earnest emerald eyes and smiled with contentment. "Consider them fixed, " he said softly, then kissing her tenderly. "As long as you are with me, nothing will harm us. I promise." He pulled her gently down onto the grass beside him. "Right now, I think we need somewhere really private, somewhere far away and safe from prying eyes. Or something really distracting!"

Eva giggled. "I think you may have a point" she grinned, sitting up. "Ahem! Maybe a readjustment of your cape? "

He flashed a cheeky grin at her and stood up. He wrapped his cape around his body with a flourish. "Your wish granted, now what about my wish?"

"There's nowhere we can be truly alone," she sighed. "We cannot risk being discovered by youngsters, or any of our friends. I couldn't bear the teasing." She thought for a moment. "I think I should talk to Amelia's father."

His mouth gaped. "I'm not too sure…" he blustered. . "The king…."

"Where has your Iopishness gone, Sir Tristepin?" she giggled, catching his arm, ready to run.

He loped alongside her, his mind racing.

"Don't worry. We can go together if you wish." Eva said.

He ran alongside her, still thinking but broke into a grin. He looked for all the world like a peki bounding along. All he needed was floppy ears and a waggy tail!

Eva reduced her pace as she neared the village, allowing Pinpin to catch his breath. She knew where to find the King at this time of day, and she was not wrong.

"May we speak with you?" she asked of him. The King nodded at them both. He'd expected she'd talk to him eventually, and knew what was likely to be on her mind. He dismissed his aides and invited them to sit down. Eva explained the situation quietly and precisely.

"I anticipated this request. Ruel and I have discussed your growing attachment to each other," said the King, "and I'm pleased you ask before any indiscretions. You have matured well, Eva, and will soon be free from your position of bodyguard to Amelia. She's showing great promise as a Sadida Princess, and a great deal is due to you as her mentor. Her commitment to the kingdom was made very clear with her defence against Nox. Perhaps I may ask for a little less of your protection, Eva? Allow her freer reign to develop her skills further. I forget she approaches 16." He paused for a moment. Eva bowed her head in acknowledgement.

"I made some assurances to your father, Eva, when he bought you here. I raised you like a daughter, and you hold a space in my heart reserved for my family. I promised to keep you from harm, to nurture you to maturity and assist you in any way that I could when you came of an age to make your own choices regarding your future. That time fast approaches, Evangelyne. This kingdom will be your home for as long as you wish, and you are free to choose your own opportunities. You are both born adventurers and I doubt the kingdom will hold you down for long. Here you will find peace and harmony, a place to rest before setting off again to new horizons."

"And Amelia?" Eva asked.

"I shall offer Amelia similar options." The King stated simply. "She has the spirit of adventure from her mother, and I will not attempt to clip her wings. Amand has no wish to adventure, so he will always remain here and the Kingdom will pass to him some day. I hope by then Amelia will wish to assist him, but as long as she is happy, I will be content with her choice." The King stood up and crossed to a closet. He removed two parcels from inside and gave one to Eva.

"The other is for Amelia." he said. Eva turned the parcel in her hands. "Open it" he commanded, "I think these may provide a solution for everyone. At least, Ruel seemed to think so."

Eva broke the parcel open to reveal a large leather bag made from black and tan leather. "A haven bag?" She looked up quizzically.

"Thank you." Pinpin grinned at the King, instantly considering the uses. "I think this could solve quite a few problems for us. Amelia too. No more moaning about stony banks or wet grass."

"You two deserve some private space and time for your relationship to develop. I just hope that you will be sensible and cautious." An awkward silence descended for a few seconds, as the King failed to find the right words. Tristepin nodded slowly, understanding the King's thoughts.

"I will take no risks with my Evangelyne." He stated, firmly. "I promise you there will be no difficult situations developing yet … I hope for a family many years in our future, after we are wed – now is not the time. Iop strike me down, if I tell an untruth!" He struck his chest with both fists, and then flung out his arms as if waiting for the Iop god to disagree. There was no bolt of lightning, no loud clap of thunder. The King chuckled softly into his beard.

"Tristepin, I believe you to be as honourable as you say. I can rest easy knowing Eva will be safe with you. I hope you both find the happiness you deserve." The King smiled kindly at them both, and winked. "I shall talk to Amelia later, and give her the other parcel. Eva, you will decide the best use for them on your travels."

"Thank you," Eva said at last, and hugged the King. He wrapped his large arm around her and drew Tristepin toward him with another arm, and hugged them both, before bidding them leave.

He watched as they left, Pinpin slipping his arm around Eva's slender waist as he opened the door for her. He couldn't think of a better partner for Eva now. Amand was just not man enough yet for someone like Evangelyne.


End file.
